


Share the Load

by EmperorsVornskr



Series: Apex Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arkanan Hux, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Front Hole Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Armitage Hux, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Penetrative Sex, Rutting, Trans Kylo Ren, Water Sex, gender euphoria, non human Hux, the eggs ain't going in his butt, the eggs go in his womb idk what else to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr
Summary: Hux runs into Kylo while dealing with his unique Arkanan biology- and Kylo is dealing with some self confidence issues. It's a match tailor made for the both of them.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Apex Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	Share the Load

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apex Predators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452203) by [EmperorsVornskr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr). 



> A small thank you piece to celebrate breaking 150 followers on tumblr! This is a side piece to Apex Predators!

His pulse was thrumming in his veins like a drum, with a silent scream running up and down his spine that had his crest bristling under his tunic. His stomach was hot, tight, and his bones ached. Pressure waxed and waned in his gut like the cycle of a moon in the microcosm that was his body. His guts shifted and throbbed in his abdomen, and he bit back a moan, gritting his teeth and clutching his stomach. 

He’d put this off too long, he’d denied his basal nature, and now he was suffering for it. 

He stalked from the bridge, his coat covering the bulge of his lower abdomen, leaving for his quarters to take care of the problem that had plagued him since he’d reached sexual maturation. His mother had challenged Brendol when he’d taken her son- _What about when he becomes an adult? Are you ready for what that entails?_

He hadn’t been, and he’d made his son deal with his biology on his own- which was what Hux was heading off to do now, deal with his biology, on his own, alone, which would end in dissatisfaction, emptiness, no proper completion of the cycle, which would only make the next one even worse.

He wanted children. He needed heirs, as a high ranking officer of the First Order, and also out of a primal, basal need that came from his genetic heritage as a native Arkanan. He didn’t have a mate, a lover, even a friend with benefits that he could trust to take him, let him work through his needs with them. All he had was himself, a bathtub- custom, as most officers just had showers- and a routine scheduled evening off to do it in. 

He just wished he had someone to do it with. 

—

“You sure you don’t wanna join us?” 

Kylo shook his head, and Kuruk shrugged. 

“Your loss, man.”

Was it though? Kylo wondered, watching his Knights head off for a wild night of wrestling, sparring, drinking and raucous partying that would undoubtedly end up in a fuck pile. He had participated once, and had been relegated to a spit roast- and honestly, that wasn’t his ideal. Ushar had made way too big a deal about what Kylo had been sporting between his legs, and that had killed the mood for him- but he’d finished the evening because it was expected of him. 

He just wasn’t a fan of group sex. He wanted all the attention, all the focus. But he also wanted the focus on him and not the sum of his parts- or because his parts were _different_. His dysphoria had been at an all time high the past week, hearing his Knights, Stormtroopers and officers talking about their conquests, and a lot of it being focused on their partner’s cock, how good it was, how fulfilling it was. It seemed to Kylo that unless he had a cock, he wasn’t going to be a prime candidate for sex.

He tried to reason with himself- that he was hearing what his brain wanted to hear, that he was only hearing what made him feel worse because of his dysphoria, but it was hard to argue when one couldn’t go a full day without feeling like it was the truth, if the gossiping was anything to go by. 

He just felt like there wasn’t much demand for a man with a cunt- and he couldn’t help feel that his image as the Master of the Knights of Ren projected that cisgender masculine image that would have most folks disappointed when they saw he was anything but. 

Kylo was used to going to his quarters alone to spend some quality time with his hands- or some of the more daring toys he’d purchased for himself on the down-low. He didn’t need anyone knowing he secretly got off on the thrill of shoving non-human cocks into his hungry cunt, having orgasms while shoving ridged, bumped, and knotted synth-flesh cocks into himself. 

He was so preoccupied with the thought of going back to his room for a good fap, that he didn’t even notice Hux, and ran smack into him. 

“Watch where you’re going,” Ren snarled as a way to cover his own embarrassment, and was surprised when Hux barely responded, only shooting him a look that had Kylo’s mouth going dry. 

Hux’s eyes were not normal. His pupils were huge, the irises wide, and his eyes were glassy, unfocused, the whites blood-shot. His cheeks were flushed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips every few seconds. A gloved hand was gripping his lower abdomen, and he looked… sick. 

“Hux? What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out to touch the General’s arm. His own rivalry with the man, his own situation was forgotten as he saw that Hux looked genuinely unwell. 

“Fuck off,” Hux _snarled_ at him, swiping at him in a blind fury. “Leave me alone, I have things to attend to.”

As he swiped at Kylo, he slipped, his furious motions carrying him over a seemingly new center of gravity, and Kylo caught him. Hux felt heavier than he should, and his stomach felt tight, bloated against his arm. 

“Hux… you’re not okay. Let me help you back to your room.”

Hux snarled again, his nostrils flaring- he was clearly smelling Kylo at this point- they were close enough- and Kylo remembered the rumours of Hux being not-quite-human, that he was something else from Arkanis. Something almost bestial. 

It only truly hit him now that he was close enough to feel him, touch him, and the mix of pain, and pure _arousal_ that washed over Kylo would have had him reeling if he wasn’t already steeling himself against Hux’s indignant struggle. 

And then Hux looked him in the face, and _whined_.

Hux did not want Kylo this close. Kylo had been thinking about sex- Hux could smell the arousal on him: the scent of hormones, of musk between his legs, the heavy pulse in his hips, the heat of his blood. It was the last thing Hux needed in his state. It was taking everything he had not to shove his nose between Kylo’s legs and inhale, to huff and sniff at the heady, musky, _delicious_ scent of his arousal, to rip at his pants with his teeth and expose his genitals and lick at them. 

He was having trouble standing at all- between the rising Fervor, the pressure of his stomach, the ache in his balls, he was losing his senses. He needed to be in his quarters, naked in his tub with water and his rutting toy so he could fuck it senseless and unload into the water and regain his senses for another two months. 

Yet Kylo was leaning on him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and escorting him to his room. 

All Hux could smell was his arousal, all he could feel was Kylo’s heat, his lean muscles, his pulse under his skin, his armour, and he wanted nothing more than to tear it off, to mount him, sink his teeth into the back of his neck and fuck him until they both passed out. 

He gazed plaintively at Kylo and made a soft keening whine, unable to word what he wanted, what he needed, as they reached his quarters. Kylo blinked wide brown eyes at him, clearly surprised by the sound, and Hux made it again- longer, lower in his throat, with twice the need.

“Are you okay?”

Hux growled and slammed his code cylinder into the door and stumbled inside. Kylo followed him, clearly concerned, and Hux found this concern infuriating. He didn’t want _pity_ or concern, he _wanted to fuck someone_. 

“Unless you’re willing to stay and be fucked, I’d suggest you leave, Kylo,” he managed between his fangs as he reached for a glass container, stretching a membrane over the top and biting into it. 

Kylo watched, mesmerised, as Hux bit down on the membrane, pressing it against the roof of his mouth. He knew how sharp Hux’s fangs were, and that his pre-molars were equally sharp- he’d seen him yell and scream in a fury a few times, and seeing those sharp teeth exposed had inspired more than one late night fantasy. What surprised him was the venom expressing from his fangs, collecting at the bottom of the container in a small pale yellow green pool. 

He’d been told Hux wasn’t entirely human, that he was the bastard of a human male, and a bestial near-human woman. He just didn’t realise how many of his mother’s traits he’d inherited, and how dangerous Hux really was. 

Then what he’d _said_ caught up with his brain. 

_Unless you’re willing to stay and be fucked…._

“Um. That is not what I expected to hear from you, of all people,” Kylo said, flushing at how brazen the statement was. 

Hux snorted and bit down on a sponge, flexing his jaws, clearly working out traces of venom. He tossed the sponge into a biohazard box, capped the container, and stuck it in the medical fridge beside the biohazard box. 

“You… keep your own venom? Why … milk it, then?” Kylo asked. 

“Where do you think half the Order’s venom comes from?” Hux hissed and growled, clearly not caring about working enunciation between his fangs in his current state. “The Security Bureau uses my venom often on missions. I express it because it’s deadly.” 

He had a point, Kylo supposed. But why was he emptying his venom glands now? He was sick, didn’t he have more important things to worry about?

“Do you need me to call a med droid?” Kylo asked, trying again. 

Hux rinsed his mouth from a bottle he pulled from his med fridge, spat into another bottle, then put both back into the fridge. 

“No. What I need is for you to leave,” he growled, wincing as his stomach ached. 

“You’re in pain, though,” Kylo hedged. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to help Hux, not when they never got along very well, but seeing him in distress like this- plus his offhanded sexual comment- had him confused. 

“No. I’m in Fervor,” Hux said, his voice low. “I’m in a mating cycle and either you can leave me to deal with my biology on my own, or you can stay and get fucked senseless. Take your pick, and be quick about it, because I’m not in the best situation to keep control of myself right now.” 

With that, he turned and opened the door to his ‘fresher- giving Kylo an out, and the chance to see what he’d have in store if he stayed. His shower was modified- the base being two feet deep, six feet wide by eight feet wide, creating a shallow tub. He started his bath, filling the tub with half a foot of pleasantly warm water. In full view of Kylo, he stripped, glancing at Kylo over his shoulder as he lowered the lights. 

The low lights caught on his tapetum lucidum, his green eyes glowing as he stared at Kylo, removing his clothes. His lips drew back in a hiss as his hands drew over his taut lower abdomen, his fangs glittering in the dim light. 

Kylo stood there, riveted, as Hux revealed his very inhuman body, and his loins throbbed with desire at the sight of him. 

Hux was svelte, lean, with a long ribcage and slim hips made for swimming, his thighs muscular and his calves taut. His skin was so pale it practically glowed in places- or was it… no, it was actually glowing!

His back was lined from the nape of his neck to his tailbone in a short thick ruff of dark red fur. He also sported a black saddle of mottled spots and stripes that was decorated beautifully with pale yellow-green whorls, fractals and dots that glowed like fireflies as they made intricate pathways over his back and ribs, down his legs and arms and across his shoulders, and curving around his buttocks. 

He turned to look at Kylo, who was transfixed at the sight of Hux’s distended belly sitting above a thick patch of fur between his legs- and an even thicker cock poking out of the soft nest, the slit dripping with precome. It was the same colour as the glowing markings on his back and limbs that hugged the curve of his belly and disappeared beneath the fur of his groin. It was of average length, but the head was bluntly pointed with a rather long and large slit, and the shaft was very, very thick with a ridged underside. Kylo couldn’t see his balls, but he suspected they were lost in the fur. 

He was mostly turned on by the fact that his cock glowed slightly. 

“You’re still here,” Hux growled softly, and Kylo could see strands of drool between his teeth as he spoke. His nostrils were flared, and his pupils were practically blown. 

“You’re in pain- and need. I don’t need the Force to see that,” Kylo said, just as softly, and he locked the door, then carefully approached Hux, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. 

“You need to know-” Hux began. Kylo shushed him and began taking off his clothes. 

“It’s kind of obvious, Hux,” Kylo said gently. “I grew up with a smuggler for a father who was a known scoundrel- as well as someone who smuggled people in and out of warzones. I’ve seen folks in a gravid state who needed to lay their eggs.” 

Hux’s fangs disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing as he looked away, biting his lip and becoming vulnerable in his embarrassment, his shame at his predicament. He was oblivious to Kylo removing the last of his clothes and coming close- not enough to touch, not enough to be in range of Hux’s claws, but enough that said I’m not afraid.

Hux wasn’t the only one who had body issues. 

Kylo took Hux’s hand gently and kissed the back of it. Hux looked at him, finally, and his eyes roved up and down the length of his body. Kylo waited for the judgment, the surprise, the revulsion or the disappointment.

It never came. 

Hux was staring at Kylo’s beautiful body. He was pale, tall, so muscular and toned, spattered with a galaxy of beauty marks and moles, scars and tiny freckles. His chest was as delicious as he’d imagined it, but with the added beauty of proud scars beneath each glorious, _pillowy_ pectoral. 

He had a gorgeous toned stomach with a tempting treasure trail that lead to a patch of dark hair between his thick thighs, and Hux could just barely see the tiny bit of pink protruding from the coarse hair, from between swollen folds, and the saliva that had been creating ropes in his mouth, born of desire, now turned thin, and his mouth made a slick sound as his jaws parted in hunger. 

Kylo blinked as Hux began to drool- from both his mouth and his cock. 

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Hux purred, still not moving to touch him, his tone pleading, needful, desperate. 

Kylo still held his hand, and he pulled Hux to him, the Arkanan’s swollen belly pressing against his. Hux’s cock twitched, and slick precome spread over Kylo’s crotch, his groin, and the scent of Hux’s musk- feral and heady- nearly made him swoon. 

“Tell me what you need, Hux,” he whispered. 

He didn’t know much about Arkanans- any information on them was a taboo subject and had been purged from the Order’s archives -likely by Brendol. Kylo, however, had received an excellent education in slicing, and had found just a few points- and what little he learned, he hoped would help him now. 

He nuzzled under Hux’s jaw, at the sharp angled section where he knew there was a scent gland- and he knew that nuzzling that spot would mark him with pheromones that would claim him as Hux’s- at least temporarily. He hoped it would make Hux less hesitant, and that he’d relax and get to rutting with him like he knew they both wanted. 

It worked. 

Hux purred so loudly that the vibrations in his throat and chest made Kylo’s vision blur before he pulled back to run his tongue- which was slightly rough and very wet- over Kylo’s jaw. Then he lapped at Kylo’s clavicle, and slowly, purposely, ran his tongue up the length of his neck, along the path of his carotid. All the while, he purred, and his cock twitched and pressed against Kylo’s groin, his fur and Kylo’s hair getting wet and sticky with their mutual arousal. 

“I need to mount you,” Hux moaned against Kylo’s throat. “I need to _rut_ on you, fuck you… and if you’ll let me… I need to knot you and give you my eggs.” 

Kylo let out a sharp breath as Hux moaned the words against his skin, his breath so hot, his fangs grazing over his carotid, his tongue rough and wet. His cunt was soaked at this point- he’d been aroused before running into Hux, and now, he was willing to get on his hands and knees and present his ass like he was the Arkanan in Fervor, not Hux. 

Which is exactly what he did. 

He led Hux to the tub, getting in, and going to his hands and knees in the water. He was pleasantly surprised to find the floor of the tub was padded with a mat- and he was grateful, because as soon as he put his ass in the air, Hux had latched his mouth onto his cunt. 

Kylo yelped as that rough tongue slid over his cock, flicking, lapping at it, cupping it with the sides and making him shake- and just when he felt he might come close to the edge, the tongue was gone, and was burying itself into his cunt. He cried out again as Hux licked him inside out, tasting, devouring him, drooling copiously as he did so, making purring grunts against him all the while. 

“Oooohhh, _fuck_ ,” Kylo moaned, tossing his head and arching his back to push his hips against Hux’s face. “You are so good at eating cunt.” 

“Especially when it tastes so good,” Hux hissed, puling away and licking his lips, his chin with his long tongue. “You taste and smell like you’re in Fervor yourself. You’re _delicious_.” 

Kylo glanced behind him to see Hux rubbing his cock, smearing slick precome over the shaft- and he saw the slit gape, then the head squish almost to a point as Hux ran his fist up and down his cock, lubing it up. He realised it wasn’t just a cock- that was how Hux was going to get those eggs inside him. 

“Just- just had a dose of testosterone,” Kylo gasped as Hux got on his knees behind him, nudging the fat head of his drooling, twitching cock against his slick-and-spit soaked cunt. “Horny as fuck.” 

“Mmmmmindeeeeeed,” Hux purred. “Dirty boy- and what a sweet, accommodating cunt you have. Do you play with big toys, then?”

Kylo flushed- but in pleasure, as the head was pushing inside him, Hux slowly shoving his cock inside, inch by inch. Kylo could feel his cock pulsing and twitching inside him, and he bit his lip so hard it bled. Hux purred again as Kylo took his girth easily.

“Someone’s a little size slut. Look how easily you take my cock,” Hux churred. Kylo groaned.

“Hux… when you said give me your eggs… how did… how are you…”

Hux leaned over Kylo, pushing his cock in to the base, and gave Kylo’s ass a slap. Kylo moaned, his cunt clenching around Hux’s cock, and Hux gave him a few deep strokes. The first were uncomfortable- he could feel the tip nudging against his cervix. But after a few more minutes, he couldn’t feel it- but the slapping of Hux’s thighs against his told him he was going just as hard and deep- if not more so. 

“Feel good?” Hux asked. Kylo moaned, nodding- he couldn’t feel the cock bumping against his cervix, but he could feel the head catching on his g-spot, the ridges rubbing his insides, the base starting to swell, and Hux’s distended belly pressing against his ass and lower back. 

“I- I’m gonna come, if you keep this up,” Kylo whined. 

Hux licked the back of his neck. 

“That’s the idea. Makes it easier firer both of us,” he hissed softly, then sank his teeth into the back of Kylo’s neck. The fangs sliced the skin neatly, almost painlessly as he clamped down and began working his hips against Kylo’s in earnest. 

Kylo screamed as he came, and slumped forward, Hux holding him up so he wouldn’t faceplant into the water. Kylo’s cunt was milking more and more of his precome into himself, and the motions of Hux’s cock drove it deep to have it work its magic. 

“Get up for me,” he crooned, releasing Kylo’s neck and licking the small punctures. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

He thrust into Kylo, and felt the first sign of of his cock working into Kylo’s cervix. He groaned in relief- he’d never done this before, and he wasn’t sure his precome would be as effective as a pure-blooded Arkanan’s, but it seemed to be working just as it should. Already, his eggs were moving into position, and his urethra was closing, his ovipositor canal opening to start laying them into Kylo’s ripe, waiting womb.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kylo groaned, arching his back, wishing Hux would bite him again. 

“The science would kill the mood, Kylo,” Hux replied, licking his ear. “But in layman’s terms, my precome has relaxin and prostaglandins in it. They’ll dilate your cervix enough to let my cock in- as well as my eggs. There’s also a numbing agent to avoid discomfort. All you will feel is pleasure.” 

Hux was right- the science would have killed the mood, but the quick explanation had his pulse skyrocketing, and arousal building anew. 

Hux really was going to put eggs in his womb. He was going to empty his belly into his, fill him with come, with eggs. Not just some play where he laid his eggs a few at a time into his cunt for Kylo to push out before taking his cock and another set- which is what Kylo had assumed would happen.

“Wait. Are they-”

“They’re infertile,” Hux rumbled almost sadly. “I cannot fertilise my own eggs. But I can lay them inside you. You’ll be able to lay them yourself after we’re done. They will be soft enough to push them out. I look forward to watching you lay my clutch, Kylo.” 

Kylo moaned again. The thought was too much, he was so excited, so turned on, being used this way by Hux. 

“ _Breed me_ , Hux,” he groaned. “Fill my womb with your eggs, fill my belly!”

Hux hissed and dug his claws into Kylo’s hips as he pushed further into him- and they both cried out as they both felt the head of Hux’s cock finally work its way past his cervix. With the cocktail of hormones and chemicals produced by Hux’s prostate, all Kylo felt was pleasure that bordered on pain- just as Hux promised. 

“Here they come,” Hux panted. “Take my clutch, Kylo. Take every single egg.”

The first eggs dropped into his cock, and Hux let out a low howling growl as the eggs pushed against his prostate, then stretched his cock as they were pushed through it, then through Kylo’s dilated cervix. His slit gaped, stretched, and the first egg was deposited into Kylo’s warm, safe womb. 

Kylo screamed again. He thrashed and bucked under Hux, who bit the back of his neck again, purring, purring, and purring. Kylo wasn’t in pain, he knew this, but the sensation of an egg pushing through his cervix and falling, rolling into his womb was overstimulating, especially so soon after orgasm. The hormones of Hux’s precome helped turn that over-stimulation into pleasure, but Kylo was still reeling, it felt so good he couldn’t process it.

Hux grunted, licking the skin between his teeth as he pushed the second egg into Kylo. His cock felt so full, but also wrapped in wet heat, and it was enough to make his eyes cross behind his eyelids. He’d never done this before- never had the chance to make his Fervor something enjoyable instead of clinical. 

Kylo was shaking as he felt another egg slip through his cervix and gently fall into his womb with the first. Then a third, a fourth. All the while, Hux’s cock was swelling at the base with each egg that passed through it. With each egg laid inside him, Hux purred, bit, licked at his neck, and praised him in soft churring murmurs. 

_Beautiful man. Lovely, accommodating man with your beautiful, perfect cunt, I want to make you mine._

Hux’s thoughts melted him to his core - a mix of ecstasy and bliss, both mental and physical. He didn’t need to have a cock to make Hux adore his body, call it perfect. He loved his cunt- loved fucking it, laying his eggs in it, tasting it, pushing his tongue into it and devouring him. 

And he still called him a man as he did it, even in his mind. 

“Fuck, Hux,” he panted, ignoring the tears that dripped into the water he was kneeling in. “How many are there?”

He’d lost count after ten. 

“Five more,” Hux sang. His cock was swelling still, and Kylo felt so full- his womb was tight, his cunt stretching, his cervix invaded and fucked by Hux’s perfect cock, and another orgasm rippled through his lower body. A cry erupted from him and Hux crooned his name softly. 

“Three more.”

“Your knot,” Kylo panted between another two eggs. “So tight!”

“Almost,” Hux promised. “Last one…”

There was one final glorious stretch, the feeling of the egg slipping from Hux’s cock into Kylo’s womb- and it didn’t go far, nestled in with the rest, bumping against the head of Hux’s cock. A third orgasm shook Kylo to the core, and he cried out, Hux wrapping his arms around his chest to hold him steady. He jackhammered his hips against Kylo’s in a final frenzy working his cock in and out, the head fucking Kylo’s tight soft cervix. With a bone-rattling howl that made Kylo’s ears ring, he came, hard and fast, adding the load to his precious clutch. 

“I’m done, Kylo,” he soothed him. “You did so well, pet. You took them all, so good, so beautiful, sweet pet, look at your adorable tummy.” 

Hux reached around to stroke Kylo’s distended belly, purring as his long fingers stroked over the bulge of his clutch. It felt so good, having his eggs out, and knowing they’d been laid somewhere safe, and warm- even if Kylo was going to push them out afterward. 

He wasn’t able to move very far, still knotted deep inside Kylo, but his shaft was retracting a bit, pulling from Kylo’s womb, from his cervix and back into his cunt. The knot would last at least an hour. For that, Hux would need the warm water of the pool to recover. 

He pulled Kylo close, nuzzling and purring and licking the bite marks on the back of his neck. He trailed his claws carefully over Kylo’s belly as he laid them both on their sides, working around their tie. His cock stung a bit as Kylo pulled too quickly, and he yelped, nipping Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Easy,” he hissed, and Kylo made an apologetic sound. 

“That was incredible,” Kylo sighed. “I’m so… I’m so FULL- my womb, my cunt, it feels so _good_.”

Hux worked his hips carefully. He wanted to tie Kylo for the full hour, but he was mildly worried about his cervix closing again. Though the idea of Kylo carrying his clutch was intoxicating, the mental image of them growing and maturing inside him before being ready to be laid in a nursery pool of brackish water….

He shuddered, and his cock twitched inside Kylo. The knot deflated a fraction- his Fervor was successfully spent, but his clutch had been infertile, and his body was willing to speed things up for a second round to try for pups in another way. 

“I was expecting that to last longer,” Kylo admitted as Hux’s cock slowly began to slip from his cunt.

“Probably for the best it didn’t,” Hux replied, still idly trailing his claws over Kylo’s belly. “You still have lay this clutch, after all…”

With a slick wet popping sound, Hux pulled away from Kylo. His knot was still mostly inflated, but it was enough to pull free, and produce the most satisfying sound. He helped Kylo roll onto his back, and watched the water sluice over his swollen cunt, come dribbling from his stretched hole and into the water. Kylo panted as the weight of the eggs pressed down on his cervix, and a tremour visibly ran through him. 

“Oohh,” he gasped. “I need to-”

He cut off and spread his legs, bringing his knees up and drawing his heels close to him, exposing himself to Hux’s hungry eyes. His cunt pulsed, stretched, and Hux peered closely to see deep inside where his cervix was still dilated, and working to push the first egg from his womb. 

“Oh,” he panted, his cock twitching, his knot deflating as his shaft became erect again at the sight. “Oh, Kylo, you’re perfect. Push, beautiful, push those eggs out.” 

Kylo panted and groaned as the first egg breached his cervix, then slid into his cunt, and plopped into the water with a satisfying sound. Hux carefully scooped up the softly bio-luminescent yellow-green egg and set it aside as Kylo writhed in the water, the second slowly making its way out of his womb. 

“You’re a natural, Kylo,” Hux purred, dipping his head and lapping at his dripping cunt, flicking his cock with his tongue- which had Kylo twitching, and the egg practically shot out of his cunt and smacked Hux square in the face.

Hux sat back on his heels and let out a bark of laughter, and Kylo couldn’t help but join him. Hux leaned over Kylo and nuzzled into his neck, _giggling_ with delight. This man had let him fuck him, took his clutch, and now, was laughing with him instead of being horrified at the fact that he was laying his eggs. 

Kylo had been mortified when the egg had smacked Hux in the face- it _was_ Hux’s egg, after all, but now that it had been inside him, it felt like _his_ , not Hux’s, and he’d worried that Hux would be offended. Instead, he was laughing and nuzzling him- and rubbing his jaw all over his face and neck. 

“You have incredible kegels,” Hux snickered, licking Kylo’s cheek before moving back down between Kylo’s thighs, finding that Kylo had laid another five with their mutual fit of laughter. Hux pulled them away and rubbed the pads of his fingers gently over Kylo’s swollen cock. 

“Eight more,” he coaxed. “Take it slow, or see how far you can shoot them, I just want to see you push them out, Kylo.”

“Funny,” Kylo snorted, grinning, but his laughter faded into a moan as three eggs in a row came out- pop pop pop- with small satisfying splashes into the tub. A dribble of come followed, and Hux lapped at his cunt encouragingly. 

“Mmmm. You taste so good with me inside you,” Hux murred, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s throbbing cock. He watched with glittering eyes as another egg slowly fell from Kylo’s cunt. 

“Share?” Kylo asked, reaching for him. 

Hux indulged him, pressing a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to his plush lips, sliding his tongue over Kylo’s letting him taste the flavour of their come, the eggs, his cunt. Kylo moaned in appreciation, pushing and sliding his tongue over Hux’s, another egg slipping out and getting stuck between them. Hux moved on top of Kylo, letting the egg move between their hips before he let it fall into the water. 

“Thank you, Kylo,” Hux purred, nibbling his neck. He slid his hand between Kylo’s thighs and felt the twelfth egg nudging the opening of Kylo’s cunt wide as it slid out. He tucked it away, and slid his fingers into Kylo, careful of his claws as he curled the digits to nudge at his soft wide cervix, feeling the thirteenth egg pushing out. He rotated his wrist and cupped his hand to catch the egg as Kylo birthed it. 

“Two more, baby,” he crooned, and moved back between Kylo’s thighs. 

Kylo was panting, his belly flattening as he birthed the eggs, and he was mildly disappointed he couldn’t keep them inside longer- but they were infertile, after all. It wouldn’t be healthy to keep them inside him. He pushed his hips at Hux, his cunt gaping as he worked to push the last egg out. Hux panted with him, rubbing his cock against the mat of the tub. 

“So beautiful. Your cunt is perfect,” Hux breathed, and he spread Kylo’s folds wide to expose his cunt, watching was he pushed and strained- the relaxin and prostaglandins were wearing off as Kylo’s body expelled Hux’s come. Hux noticed his cervix wasn’t as ripe and primed, and he was starting to struggle. 

“Push, Kylo,” he whispered, his voice tight as he ground his cock against the bathmat. “Push, or it’ll start to hurt.” 

Kylo grunted, and the fourteenth egg fell from his cervix and into Hux’s waiting hand. Kylo bore down, and Hux watched as his cervix pulsed, and the last egg nudged into the opening. Kylo grunted, panted and bore down. Hux watched in aroused fascination as the egg slowly squished and squeezed out of his cervix. With a satisfying squelch, the egg slid out, and Kylo pushed it out of his cunt- and Hux let out a keening whine as he came, spurting semen into the water and over Kylo’s thighs. 

Hux purred and pushed the last egg away before licking Kylo’s cunt clean, rumbling and nuzzling against his overstimulated folds. Kylo moaned and reached for Hux, pulling the Arkanan on top of him. Hux growled and ground his softening cock against the beautiful cunt that had laid his eggs, and Kylo ran his trembling fingers through Hux’s crest, marveling at the soft fur on his spine. 

“You’re so good, Kylo,” Hux sighed. “Such a good boy, so soft, so good.” 

“It felt so good, Hux. It was incredible.” 

He looked into Hux’s glittering eyes. 

“Do you feel better?”

Hux nipped at Kylo’s neck, still purring. 

“I have my mind back, thank you, Kylo.” 

Kylo tilted his head, offering a small hopeful smile. 

“I’d be more than happy to help you during your next Fervor… if you’d like.”

Hux licked his lips.

“I was hoping you’d ask. After having a beautiful willing partner like you? I doubt I could ever go at it alone again,” he admitted. “I go into Fervor again in two months, by the way.”

Kylo kissed him, licking the taste of both of them off Hux’s mouth. 

“It’s a date.”

Hux purred, then sat up. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Kylo, it’s time for dinner.”

Kylo blinked.

“Dinner?”

Hux waved his hand at the pile of eggs waiting off to the side, and Kylo blinked. 

“Are you serious?”

Hux nodded, picked one up, and popped it in his mouth.

“Waste not.” 

Kylo sighed and shook his head, watching Hux chew on the egg. 

“Arkanans.” 

Hux grinned, and burped. Kylo turned on the showerhead and sprayed Hux in the face with it. Hux growled and pinned Kylo down, water spraying the walls of the shower. They scuffled, laughing, and Kylo ended up on top of Hux, the water spraying over them. Kylo breathlessly kissed Hux over and over again, laughing between each kiss as they tussled in the water. 

“You are the last person I expected to show me any kindness- or be excited, or aroused by what I needed,” Hux said. Kylo smiled. 

“You called me a beautiful man, perfect. I needed to hear that about myself, my body,” he replied. “We both needed the confidence boost- and the sexual outlet.” 

Hux ran his claws through Kylo’s hair. 

“I think I could use another one… want to go again?” he murred. 

Kylo grinned and rolled them over, wrapping his legs around Hux’s waist. 

“I do. Very much,” Kylo replied. “Can we go in your bed?”

Hux helped Kylo to his feet. He turned off the water, and led Kylo off to his bed, both of them grinning like idiots. 


End file.
